


Dissemble

by whiteroses77



Series: Defying the Omega [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of season 10, some details of episode, Masquerade. Clark and Oliver are getting used to their relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissemble

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Defying the Omega Series.

TITLE: Dissemble  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4,904  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Oliver are getting used to their relationship status.  
Authors note: AU of season 10 where Clark and Lois never got together romantically, some details of episode, Masquerade, Part three of the Defying the Omega Series.

~*~

Green Arrow was on shift at the Watchtower, when Clark or make that the Blur entered. They really needed to find him a better codename, Oliver was still referring to him as Boyscout until then. Lois had been given the responsibility of finding the right name, or to be more precise, Lois had demanded to be the one who named him. After being the last in their circle of friends to be told the truth about Clark, she said he owed her that and the exclusives on the Blur too. She also claimed an expertise in naming heroes, Oliver had grumbled, ‘Yeah because the Green Arrow Bandit was such a great name’. 

His grumbling hadn’t bothered Lois in the slightest, and Clark had agreed, since Lois had done such a great job supporting him, even before finding out it was really her desk buddy who was her mystery hero. And Oliver couldn’t argue with that at all. She had always supported him once she knew the truth about him as well. 

Clark was watching him austerely as he approached, and Oliver told him, “It’s alright; nobody else is here. It is just us.”

Clark’s serious expression broke and he smiled, “Hi, Oliver.”

Oliver shook his head, “Don’t ‘hi Oliver’ me, Clark. What the hell was that stunt on the clock face of Big Ben in London?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t a stunt.”

Oliver chuckled, “Don’t tell me you got confused, and went to the wrong Clocktower.”

Clark pouted, “No! It is okay, nobody saw my face.”

Oliver asked, “What are you going to do the day someone does see your face, Clark?”

Clark pursed his lips and sat down, “Actually I’ve been thinking of a way of doing this, so I can show my face to the public, give them a real person to believe in.”

“What is your idea?” he asked.

Clark grinned, “I’m still working on it, and I want to see if it works first.”

Oliver smiled, his eyes wandering to Clark’s S-shield emblazoned chest, “Alright, in any case, it is a pity that only our team get to see you in your jacket.”

Clark grinned, and leaned back in the chair, “Did I ever thank you for getting it made for me?”

Oliver remembered presenting Clark with his new red leather jacket, a week before he and Clark had realised their feelings for each other and getting together. He shrugged, “You did, but not in the way you would’ve thanked me for it a week later.”

Clark licked his lips slowly at him, “I will have to remember to do that.”

Oliver held his gaze and reminded him, “I offered at the time; and I still think you should’ve let me have some matching leather pants made for you.”

Clark returned his gaze ardently, “So tell me, Mr Queen, what exactly was your interest in my pants, before you realised you were in love with me.”

Oliver bowed his head in slight awkwardness, and then he returned his gaze to Clark and he saw a smile in Clark’s beautiful eyes. Oliver reflected that smile and he admitted, “I’ve never been totally ignorant of your charms, Clark.”

Clark blushed slightly, “The same here.”

Oliver slipped off his chair and knelt down in front of Clark, he reached out and ran his hands over Clark’s strong, denim-clad thighs, Clark murmured, “Oliver…?” 

He followed Clark’s gaze to the Watchtower’s doorway, and Oliver smiled mischievously, “It’s just us, Clark.”

Clark swallowed nervously, “Are you sure about this, Oliver?”

He sighed dramatically, “And I thought you enjoyed it when I sucked your cock.”

Oliver began to rise to his feet, but Clark reached out and halted him. “You don’t have to stop.” 

He chuckled inwardly, and then teased, “Are you sure, Clark?”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure.” Then he flicked open his button on his jeans. 

Oliver rubbed his hands over Clark’s thighs again, and asked again, “You’re sure, you are sure?”

Clark mock glared, and then he drew out his hardening length. He ordered, “Now!”

Oliver groaned as his own cock hardened. He didn’t know why but ever since he and Clark had gotten together, he didn’t mind being told what to do by Clark, quite the contrary. He leaned forward and licked the length; they both echoed each other’s moan and Clark’s fingers carded his hair. Oliver held Clark’s gaze and then he went down, taking as much of his length as he could, pulled off sucking slowly and then went down again. 

God, he really enjoyed sucking Clark off. If someone had told him four years ago that one of his most favourite things to do would be being on his knees for Clark Kent, getting rock hard from sucking his cock. Oliver would’ve laughed in their face, or more likely punched them. Although thinking about it now he would’ve probably spent the rest of the day getting turned on by imagining it afterwards, once the idea was actually out there.

Clark groaned above him and Oliver returned his attention to Clark. He could see the lust revealed in Clark’s eyes and Oliver pulled away and leaned in and kissed Clark fiercely, and Clark slipped his tongue against his own and then Clark uttered against his lips, “C’mon, baby, suck it.”

Oliver squeezed himself roughly through his leather pants, and then returned to Clark’s hard cock, sucking it back inside. Then Clark’s hand went around and gripped his neck and Oliver mewled around his erection, knowing what came next. And as Oliver went down again, Clark pushed him all the way down and Oliver relaxed his throat and swallowed around it. Pulling off gasping and then he went back a second time. He pulled off and swallowed the excess saliva. Clark praised him gutturally, “You are so hot when you do that.”

Oliver moaned and then keeping eye contact, he licked the entire length of Clark’s cock, balls to tip. 

“Well, damn!” a familiar feminine voice interrupted.

Both Oliver and Clark turned their attentions to the doorway, to find Tess and Emil standing there. They were all frozen for a moment in shock. Emil tilted his head and raised an eyebrow behind his glasses, observing them with fascination. Tess smirked, “I guess Green Arrow’s allegiance to his leader is more than just lip service.”

That broke Clark and Oliver from their stupor, they both stood up, and Clark glanced down at himself, at his hard length, he looked back at Oliver, with a mixture of embarrassment and helplessness. Oliver realised his predicament, he was never going to get that back inside his pants.

Emil coughed and said to Tess, “Let us give them a few moments, shall we?”

Tess grinned, taking a lingering look at Clark, and then she let Emil lead her out of the room; however, they both overheard their departing conversation. Tess said to Emil, “I guess that explains why Oliver gave Chloe the ‘let’s be friends’ speech when she came back.”

Emil answered, “It would seem so.”

There was silence a moment and then Emil inquired, “Do you think it was like that because of his Kryptonian physiology?”

Oliver glanced at Clark whose face was red with embarrassment. He tried to give him a comforting smile. “At least they know about us now.”

Clark whined at him desperately. “Oliver!”

He cupped his face, “Clark you have nothing to be ashamed of…” he glanced down at him, “…nothing at all.”

~*~

When Oliver awoke, he found himself in a dilemma, he was trapped inside a strange room, light seemed to come from nowhere. He wondered what had happened and then he remembered Clark was working on a serial killer case; victims were being dumped, the corpses were easily found by the authorities. Clark and Lois had discovered that all the victims had been guests at Desaad’s club. He and Clark had realised that these victims were actually people that the ‘darkness’ had not been able to possess. So somebody was killing them instead. 

When Oliver realised that Clark intended to return to Desaad’s club to investigate, he had to do something. He wasn’t about to let Clark walk back into the lion’s den again, so he had snuck off by himself. He remembers climbing through a window and then everything went blank until he just woke up here in this room. God, what had he gotten himself into? After all, the ‘darkness’ had been forced out of Clark once, maybe that meant he was always going to be free of it, but Oliver hadn’t been able to take that chance. He couldn’t lose Clark, not now.

It was a long shot but he went to the door and tried it, of course, it was locked. He felt in his pockets, he had nothing with him to open the door. He glanced around the room, hoping to find something that would help him get out of here. 

As he searched, he heard a scuffling on the other side of the door, and then it came open suddenly. His eyes widened in surprise, “Chloe, what are you doing here, how did you find me?”

Chloe rushed towards him, “That doesn’t matter right now, oh god; I’m so relieved you’re okay.”

Oliver swallowed, he smiled, thankful that Chloe had finally let go of her anger about their break up, and that he had moved on while she had been away. He was pleased that she still cared about him. He told her, “I’m okay, now let’s get out of here.”

Chloe reached up and stroked his cheek, “Just one kiss, before we go, Ollie.”

Oliver gasped in surprise, “What, Chloe, what are you saying?”

“You still want me, don’t you?” 

He began shaking his head, “No, Chloe, you’ve got this all wrong; I told you I’ve moved on.”

Chloe sneered, “You can’t just give up on what we had for Clark. Where is he right now, he’s not the one who came to save you, is he?”

Oliver was shocked, “I didn’t realise you knew about Clark and me. But it doesn’t change the fact that he’s the one I want to be with.”

Chloe laughed humourlessly, and walked towards the door, “You’re on your own then.” She left with the door slamming behind her.

Oliver ran to the door and pounded on it, “Hey, don’t leave me here!”

From behind him a warm feminine voice, “It doesn’t matter about her, does it? She’s not the one you’ve never been able to get over, is she?”

He turned around to see Lois smiling at him knowingly. Fuck, what the hell was happening? He asked, “Who are you?”

Lois laughed, “You know who I am, Ollie. We only dated for a few months but even years later, you still want me.”

Oliver shouted, “You’re not Lois!”

She approached him swaying her hips, coyly she stated, “You even returned, and stayed here in Metropolis all these years to be close to me, just hoping for another chance.”

Oliver didn’t know what was going on; he didn’t know what this thing was, but he knew the only thing he could use to fight it was the truth. “I did love Lois, so much, more than any other woman but she wasn’t the reason I came back to Metropolis. I came back for Clark, because I wanted him to join my team.”

The thing that looked like Lois disappeared before his eyes. He sighed in relief until in a blink Bart was standing before him, grinning widely, “Your team, huh?” And why exactly do we need you?”

“Impulse…?”

Bart folded his arms across his chest, “I wouldn’t be still standing here. I’d have been straight out that door, as soon as it opened. I would’ve been gone.” He pulled a sad face, “But you’re still trapped.” then he laughed and then in another blink he was gone again.

“Yeah, man, what can you do?”

“Yeah, he’s right, you’re useless.”

Oliver turned to face Cyborg and Aquaman; he gritted his teeth at their mockery. Victor told him, “I’d just knock down that door or the wall, man, whatever.”

AC nodded, “Yeah, same here. So what are you doing? Are waiting for Clark to come and save you?”

Oliver glared at them, “Just fuck off.”

Victor laughed, “He’s jealous, he always has been. He thinks being rich is the same as being super.”

Then Kara appeared beside them, “He’s not super, he’s just a plain ordinary human, we don’t need him, and Kal El certainly doesn’t need him!”

That wasn’t true, he might not be super-powered, but he knew he made a difference in this world. He told the apparitions, “No, I just want to do what I can to help people. I just want to back up Clark and you guys.”

Cyborg, Aquaman and Kara all disappeared, and Tess appeared carrying a six-pack of beers, “Don’t listen to them, Oliver. We’re rich, so what? It’s them, who are jealous of us. They have to use their powers to help people or they’d just feel like freaks. Us, you and me, we don’t need all that. We don’t have to do a damned thing if we don’t want to. We should leave them to it and walk away. We don’t need any of them.” 

Oliver knew that technically that might be true, but he believed both he and Tess needed to do this. They wanted to stand by and help Clark as much as they could. He turned away from Tess and he began looking for a way out again. He declared, “I’m going to find a way out; I sure as hell don’t need anyone else to save me.”

An amused chuckle, “That’s right, you said it, we don’t need anyone. We can do everything by ourselves. That’s how we ended up trapped in a room with no way out. After all the times we told Clark off, we go off and do the same thing.”

He didn’t even bother turning around to look at his own countenance. He told it, “I don’t know what the hell you are but this deadly sins garbage is getting boring.”

He heard clapping, “Very clever, Mr Queen, not as dumb as you look.”

Oliver turned then to the unfamiliar voice, to see a stranger standing there. “So you’re the one who’s been trying to what, corrupt me?”

The man smiled arrogantly, “Corruption is what I excel at. My lord Darkseid is always looking for new acolytes.”

Oliver sneered, “Well, you’re out of luck.”

“But I saw in you, such a promising candidate; I witnessed your exploitation of your closest friend at my club.”

Oliver swallowed nervously, “You’re Desaad?”

Desaad nodded, and shrugged nonchalantly, “Yes, I am.”

“You might as well let me go right now.”

“Why would I do that, when your special friend is on his way right now? I can’t wait to get him back inside my club. He was so pretty, all naked and used, wasn’t he?”

Oliver felt anger and hatred building inside of him, “You stay away from him.”

Desaad laughed, “So, protective, but not so much that you didn’t take what he offered you under my dark lord’s possession.”

Oliver stood tall, “What I did was to save him, and I did. I drove the darkness away.”

“Yes, you did, but do you think that will matter, when this world belongs to Darkseid. He will have everyone on their knees worshipping him.” He leaned in closer and eyed him goadingly, “And I will have Kal El on his knees after my lord Darkseid has bowed him and Kal El summits to his rule.”

Oliver suddenly became calm, and he smiled, “That is never going to happen, he will never give up. He will fight until his last breath and as long as I am at his side, I will never turn away from his light.”

Desaad’s eyes widened in apprehension, and then he sneered, “You are useless to me; if you can’t be turned then I might as well kill you right now.”

Oliver tensed waiting for the attack, but then the whole wall beside them crumbled and Clark stepped through, he stated, “I don’t think so!”

Then he knocked Desaad out.

~*~

They met back at Clark’s loft, at his farm in Smallville, after putting Desaad away, and contacting the Watchtower to let them know that Oliver had been found. Oliver slouched on the couch, and Clark asked, “Are you alright?”

Oliver sighed, “As alright as I can be after an evil minion’s attempt to corrupt me.”

Clark joined him on the couch, “But he failed, that’s the main thing.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Clark chuckled lightly, “You guess so, I heard what Desaad said; he said that you couldn’t be turned now.”

Oliver nodded, “He did say that, but we have no idea if that means forever or just in the meantime.”

A knowing smile came to Clark’s face, “I also heard what you said, about how much faith you have in me.”

“I do, Clark.”

Clark reached out and caressed Oliver’s cheek, he covered Clark’s hand with his own, and Clark told him, “I have faith in you. You and me, we’re going to save the world.”

He smiled at his boyfriend, “Yes we are.”

Clark closed the gap and whispered against his lips, “That’s what we do.” And then he kissed him gently. 

Oliver cupped Clark’s head and returned the kiss, until it became more passionate. Their tongues played against each other’s and then Clark was pushing him back, to lie down across the seat of the old couch. As Clark began sucking against his throat, Oliver chuckled, “We’re really going to make out on your old couch in the loft?”

Clark continued to kiss and lick his neck, he hummed in response, and Oliver laughed and bared his throat for more of Clark’s attention. “We’re not sixteen years old, Clark.”

Clark pulled away slightly, but still braced over him, he smiled playfully, “What makes you think I would have made out with you on this couch, when I was sixteen, huh?”

As he spoke, he unbelted Oliver’s pants one handed and Oliver groaned, “From what Chloe told me, the summer you were sixteen you wasn’t even here. You were in Metropolis hooked on red Kryptonite, being all dark and dangerous and hanging out at nightclubs.”

Clark licked his lips slowly, “So, what exactly do you think I was doing during that time, huh?”

Oliver smirked up at him, “A lot more than Chloe or anyone else here in Smallville wanted to believe.”

Clark’s eyes flashed at him and then Clark slipped off the couch and he pulled Oliver around so that he was sitting upright on the couch. He grasped Oliver’s t-shirt, pulled it off and then his jeans as well. Then Clark took hold of Oliver’s cock, leaned in and he sucked the head, ran his tongue over it, and sucked it again. Oliver groaned throatily, “Maybe learning to suck cock as great as you do?”

Clark wrapped his fist around Oliver’s erection and pumped it and he grinned at him, “Maybe…”

Oliver chuckled lightly, “In that case, I definitely would have had you on this couch.”

Clark raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think so. Kal doesn’t bottom.”

Oliver’s cock flexed in Clark’s hold, he groaned, “In that case, Kal would’ve had me on this couch.”

Clark laughed and leaned in again, and sucked Oliver’s cock into his delicious mouth. He arched off the couch, pushing it further into Clark’s mouth, slipped into his throat, and then Clark just swallowed around it. Oliver began uttering Clark’s name over, and over again. 

As he sucked his cock, Clark began playing between Oliver’s ass cheeks, and Oliver spread his thighs granting him access. Clark hummed his approval.

Then Clark pulled away, grinned at him, he pulled his own t-shirt over his head, exposing his gorgeous body, and then out of nowhere he was uncapping a bottle of lube. Oliver smiled lustfully at Clark, “Who knew your powers, could benefit our sex life.”

Clark smiled in return and pressed his slick fingers against his entrance, “Are you complaining?”

Oliver arched onto his fingers, and murmured, “No, not at all.”

Clark lifted one of Oliver’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder, holding his gaze; he began thrusting his fingers into him again, and again. He felt under Clark’s spell as he always did, when Clark prepared him for his cock. He loved fucking Clark but he had found out that he relished being fucked by him. 

It seemed endless, and not long enough at the same time, when Clark removed his fingers. Holding Oliver’s gaze as he flicked open his jeans, revealing his erection. Oliver’s cock flexed against his stomach at the sight before him. Seeing Clark like his was always so fucking hot. Then Clark was pulling him to the edge of the seat, and then lining up to his ass. Then he was sliding his hard cock into him, and Oliver moaned quietly, “I love you.”

Clark held his gaze intensely, and then he leaned in all the way and kissed him, slowly for a few minutes. When Oliver was relaxed, Clark began thrusting into him. Oliver automatically raised his legs and wrapped them around Clark’s back. Then Clark’s thrusts got faster and harder. Oliver’s fingers carded Clark’s hair, as their kisses became rougher as well.

Oh, god being fucked by Clark was always spectacular, Oliver’s fingers grabbed and dug into Clark’s back, shit so good!

“Shit, Clark, so good, you’re the best,” he muttered.

Clark moved on to Oliver’s neck, sucking there, oh yes. Oliver turned his head giving him more room, and he blinked in alarm at what he saw. He ground out, “Clark, oh shit, Clark!”

Clark groaned in his ear, and quickened his thrusts. Oliver was panting, trying to push Clark off him, but Clark just reached down, and stroked Oliver’s cock and he moaned in response. Then his whole focus narrowed until it was just him, Clark, and Clark’s cock inside him, the rest of the world didn’t matter, and he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Then his orgasm shuddered through him, and then Clark was following him over the edge, Clark flowing into him, groaning his name until he was finished coming too.

As Clark laid over him, recovering, he tried again, “Please, Clark, oh god, Chloe and...”

Clark chuckled desperately, in the crook of his neck, “Don’t do that, are you trying to ruin the afterglow?”

Oliver shook his head desperately, and then he grasped Clark’s head and made him face the entrance to the loft. Clark’s eyes widened like saucers, as he saw Chloe and Lois standing there, looking at them in shock.

Chloe looked half-confused and half pissed off. Lois was looking at them with a raised eyebrow, and she smirked, “I guess I shouldn’t call you ‘Smallville’ anymore.”

Clark grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and tried to cover them up, then he bowed his head in embarrassment, then he met Oliver’s gaze, “You were trying to warn me, weren’t you?”

Oliver shook his head and laughed in awkward amusement, “You were a little preoccupied at the time.”

Clark snickered, and then Chloe asked, “How long have you two…?”

Clark blurted out, “…been in love?”

Oliver saw the hurt in Chloe’s eyes. He decided that he needed to be totally honest, maybe it would lessen the blow, “We got together a few months ago while you were gone, but the attraction was there from the day we met each other. Our feelings grew little by little every day since then.”

He returned his gaze to Clark, who was looking at him, a little surprised himself. Oliver smiled; he whispered to him, “It’s true.”

Clark smiled with his eyes, “Yes, it is.”

Lois reached out, “C’mon, Chlo, let’s go and get some double fudge ice cream.”

Chloe let herself be led away but then she turned back to them, she studied them for a moment, “Thank you.”

Clark tilted his head, “Chloe…?”

Chloe smiled at her best friend, “I’ve been busy while I’ve been away, Clark, and coming back brought up a lot of questions about what I wanted to do with my life. You’ve just made things simpler for me.”

Clark frowned, “I never meant to hurt you, Chloe.”

Chloe nodded, “I’ve always known that, Clark, we’ll talk properly later on.” She smirked, “I’ll let you get back to your boyfriend.”

Then she turned away, Lois put her arm around her cousin, she gave them both a lingering glance full of humour, and then they both left.

Clark cringed and then finally pulled away from him. They both stared at the mess between them, ugh, they grimaced at each other, and they both muttered, “Shower…?” at the same time. 

~*~

He didn’t know why but he felt lighter, more relaxed, now that the important people in their lives knew the truth about them. Both he and Clark had faced the ‘darkness’ and won the battle, he knew they hadn’t won the war against Darkseid but at least there was hope.

He was so happy that he sought Clark out at work, just to see him. He entered the Daily Planet bullpen, he looked around for Clark, but he wasn’t at his desk. A familiar voice behind him asked, “Are you looking for someone?”

Oliver turned a smile, already on his face. The smile faded a little and then he frowned, “Clark…?”

Clark looked shy and then pushed a pair of black framed glasses further up his nose, “Hi.”

Oliver looked him up and down, noticing his slumped shoulders and sheepish expression, he asked in confusion, “What…?” 

Clark shrugged at him, and Oliver shook himself, he reached out, grasped Clark’s hand, and led him through the newsroom and into the copying room and shut the door behind them. Clark appeared exasperated, “Oliver, I don’t think being led away by a gorgeous billionaire is going to help my disguise!”

Oliver asked perplexed, “Your disguise, Clark?”

Clark spread his arms, as if it was obvious, “I told you I was working on a plan so I can show my face to the world, this is it.”

“And you think a pair of glasses is going to do it?”

Clark was nodding, “And some slight behavioural adjustments, distance Clark Kent from the Blur.”

“What, and you think making other people assume you are less than you are, is going to make you happy?”

Clark swallowed, “My teammates and my family are still going to know the real me. Anything I do out there on the streets is really me. And in here at the Planet, my work will speak for itself. The rest doesn’t matter.”

Oliver bowed his head, “What about what you just said, about being seen with me not helping your disguise?”

Clark whispered, “The Clark Kent I’m trying to create wouldn’t be able to attract a man like you.”

Oliver’s gaze darted to Clark’s face; he narrowed his gaze, “Don’t even think about it, Boyscout!”

Clark rolled his eyes, “Oliver.”

“No! No, Clark, you listen to me. You will just have to modify this crazy plan of yours, wear the glasses, be shy, and mild-mannered. Do whatever it is you think you have to do, but you still have a boyfriend.”

Clark was shaking his head in disagreement. Oliver nodded at him, “Yes! You are not leaving me, not now we’re together.”

Clark sighed, “But in public, I have to distance myself…”

“I know but as the Blur you are so amazing, so handsome, so super...” Clark began to blush at his compliments, and Oliver continued, “… that you don’t have to go too far, just be normal, act normal, like any one of them out there.” He said pointing out the window into the bullpen full of reporters. 

He reached out and cupped Clark’s pinked cheeks, he murmured, “Normal guys have boyfriends, Clark, some normal guys even have gorgeous boyfriends.” 

Clark’s eyes shone and he laughed softly, “Even if they do say so themselves.”

Oliver grinned, “That’s right.”

Clark was gazing at him with affection, and then Oliver moved in for a kiss. Clark responded wholeheartedly and Oliver groaned into his mouth.

They both jumped in each other’s arms, when the door to the copy room opened and Jeff the intern stood staring at them, he said, “I’m sorry.” and then shut the door quickly.

Oliver leaned his head against Clark’s shoulder and he grumbled, “Why can’t we ever get it on without someone seeing us.”

“I don’t know, but Jeff did see us, and it will be all around the whole newsroom soon. I guess I will have to modify my plan like you said.”

Oliver lifted his head and grinned, “C’mon then let me take my normal boyfriend to lunch.”

Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, “You’re buying.”

Oliver chuckled, “Of course.”

The end


End file.
